Twisted
by Love Is BeastN
Summary: Haruhi is right, we need to stop this. I know it's not right — it never was, never will be. Okay... we're just brothers now... HikaruXKaoru OOC yaoi lime, Changed the name, used to be "I Love You?"
1. Prologue: Just Brothers

**Summary:**  
Haruhi is right, we need to stop this. I know it's not right — it never was never will be. Okay... We're just brothers now.  
____________________________________________

**I switched this story over from another account for multiple reasons. This account will be for my yaoi and anime fanfic.**

**This story is Out Of Character, so don't get mad about Haruhi's reation please.**

* * *

**Epilouge**

* * *

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

"Eeeeee!" Fan girls...

Kaoru ignored the screeching of their guests, made easier for he could barely hear it. His heart pounded painfully in his chest — as it did every time his brother touched him like this. He wished they could go farther right now, but they could only do that at home in privacy.

All too soon they had to pull away. The guest's thought their "brotherly love" was just an act; heck, even the club members didn't know the _real_ truth.

Kaoru loved Hikaru. Hikaru loved Kaoru. Not the way everyone thought, no, but taboo, yes. Though they displayed — only half — their affection publicly, no one, as far as they knew, could see the actual fire, passion, and intensity behind their words and actions.

Hikaru and Kaoru hated the ways they were forced to pretend that they cared for these fantasizing girls. Truth be told, they probably wouldn't notice if one or even five of them left. They still had each other.

They didn't care what people thought about them, they never have. No one has entered their world until recently. All have been blocked out, all but one meddling cross-dresser who observed too much for her own good.

The twins have always like the same things, so naturally when Haruhi arrived they shared feelings. They both liked her but one didn't realize that he possessed two loves, like his brother. Neither wanted their perfect world to change, but she was all too interesting.

So now, they did care what one lone person thought.

"Kaoru," Someone called. Both Hitachiins turned their heads. "Kaoru, come here please!"

Hikaru offered to come with him but Kaoru insisted that Hikaru must stay with their guests. They both agreed with heavy hearts. Some people thought they were a little dramatic, mostly just males though.

Hikaru watched after his double, Kaoru turned the corner and vanished from his sight. They both knew if Hikaru went, instead of Kaoru, the person who called could definitely tell which was which, for she was the only person who could tell them apart. Though they had no reason to switch, they did for mere sport to see the reaction and subject the outsider possessed. They had no secrets from each other, so there was no reason or them _not _to switch every now and then.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" A concerned guest asked. Hikaru just realized he was still staring at the corner where his younger brother had disappeared.

He smiled and flashed her the peace sign, "Yep! Perfect," He lied then struck up a halfhearted conversation.

Kaoru stood in front of Haruhi, she looked angry and disgusted.

"Haruhi..." Kaoru said despairingly.

"No! It's... I don't know what it is! Just all the stuff you two _do! _It's disgusting!" She went off on him. Kaoru was confused, he had never seen Haruhi act _anything _like this before. For something to cause her to fly off the handle like this it must have really upset her.

Both Hitachiins knew for a fact that people thought their relationship was disgusting — "As if being gay wasn't enough, they have to be gay with their own _brother!" _Others say — yet they didn't care what others thought. But now it was different. Kaoru couldn't help but be saddened by what this one girl thought.

Trying to act like he didn't care Kaoru just shrugged, "So?"

She sighed, obviously frustrated, "Fine!" Her voice came down a few notches now, "But I know what you two _do_. Not just here at school. I'm sorry but...." She sighed again, gentler, then turned and walked away.

Her stinging words stuck in his mind — he replayed them over and over, torturing himself. He was hurt and longed for his brother's comfort, but he knew that Hikaru also liked Haruhi. If he told him then they'd both be hurt. He'd rather carry this burden alone.

Kaoru loved Hikaru. Hikaru loved Kaoru. Kaoru loved Haruhi. Hikaru loved Haruhi.

Kaoru strode back into the club room casually and sat beside his brother on the couch.

"What did he want?" The older twin asked. Some girls waited quietly wondering too.

"Oh, It's nothing," Kaoru lied painfully knowing his decision. Hikaru cast him a doubtful glance, then turned back to their guests.

_Haruhi is right, _Kaoru thought, _We need to stop this. I know it's not right _—_ it never was, never will be. Haruhi will hate me if we don't. Okay... we're _just_ brothers now._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Take This Much Longer

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSCH or any songs/lyrics mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't Take This Much Longer**

* * *

_"Kaoru!" Hikaru whispered softly._

_Hikaru's younger twin beckoned to him with one hand. The shadowy and pitch black forest loomed around them, threatening to suck him into its treacherous depth. A thin shaft of moonlight flitted down through the colorfully dark canopy of whispering leaves overhead, shinning brilliantly on Kaoru's pale skin — seeming a ghostly white and glowing in the silver lighting._

_Slowly, Hikaru took a cautious step forward, worried that if he made any unexpected movement his brother would vanish. He was approaching him sort of like you would a wild animal, trying not to scare it off. _

_Kaoru extended a hand toward his elder brother, palm up, as if offering it to him. _

_A narrow glowing path of tantalizing silver moonlight stretched across the path between the two. Hikaru's heart pulsed frantically in his chest _— _could it be that his brother was finally taking him back? As if in reply Kaoru smiled warmly at him._

_Taking a few more steps forward Hikaru refused to take his eyes off the glowing figure in front of him. _How long has it been since Kaoru has wanted me? Two months? Three.

_Hikaru blinked, alarmed. Kaoru's hand slowly came down to hang limply by his side. His smile faded into a deep frown and he turned, turned away from Hikaru. He walked away, stepping out of the light, and glancing only once over his shoulder before disappearing in the thick black mass of towering trees._

_"Kaoru!"_

_The pass that had connected them shattered like glass under his feet and soaked into the forest floor. The moonlight dimmed till a blanket of black night closed around Hikaru._

_"Kaoru! No! Come back!" he cried out loudly, desperatly, tears begining to fall. "Please... don't leave me again... I need you..."_

*"SO WHAT!"*

Hikaru jerked upright into a sitting position. The verse from "So What" by Pink began to play itself again on his deafening alarm clock:

*"SO WHAT!  
I'm still a rock star!  
I've got my rock moves  
And I don't need you!_"*_

Hikaru groaned and felt around with one hand on the bedside table to turn off his alarm clock:

*"And guess what  
I'm havin' more fun  
Now that we're done—"*

Hikaru rolled back over sleepily, thinking about uncannily that song fit how his brother was acting lately.

Did he dare open his eyes? He did only to see what he'd been afraid of. Kaoru was gone once again.

Kaoru had been avoiding Hikaru for the past three months. He had, two months ago, moved out of the room they shared and requested his own. Hikaru till sobbed himself to sleep sometimes, for he felt lost and lonely without his other half always there beside him.

Hikaru forced himself to get out of bed to face another miserable day. After showering he got dressed in his Ouran uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, young master," chorused a group of young maids when he reached the bottom of the wide staircase.

"Has Kaoru already gone?" Hikaru asked warily, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir."

He sighed heavily. Ignoring the knot in his stomach and choking down the lump in his throat he announced, "I'm heading out." Slinging his backpack over his right shoulder he headed for the front door.

"What about breakfast, sir?" The maid asked concerned. Hikaru knew the maids all worried for him and sensed his dejected state was because his twin's constant absences. They all tried to be extremely nice to him, but since they couldn't tell the twins apart they ended up being overly courteous to both of them.

"I'm not hungry," he said shutting the door behind him. Hikaru had lost a significant amount of weight since Kaoru started shunning him. He'd lost his appitite in his depression. Hikaru knew it was unhealthy, but he couldn't bring himself to eat — he always felt sick to his stomach and a constant headache mingled with the storm clouds in his head. The influence of Kaoru's disdain toward Hikaru was extravagant.

A car came around to pick Hikaru up and take him to school. He climbed in and stared out the window with half-lidded eyes.

"Have you noticed?" A worried maid in the Hitachiin mansion spoke gently, her hands folded in front of her across her apron.

The brunette maid beside her looked at her questioningly, "Noticed what?"

The first sighed lightly, "Both young masters have been looking very unhealthy. They're not around each other as much as they were before."

"Oh... yeah."

"You remember when they used to hang all over each other and were so clingy and dependant on one another?"

The brunette nodded, "I miss their practical jokes the most though. They were always so mischievous."

"Mm-hmm," she looked down at her clasped hands, "I sure do hope they work this out soon."

"Me too, its just not the same without their devilish antics..."

"Why are two just standing around gossiping? Hurry and get back to work!" The head maid looked at them sternly.

"Oh! Yes, ma'am!" They scampered off to their duties.

**Later that day**

Kaoru looked up at the clock on the beautifully painted wall — only about fifteen minutes left of school.

He was sitting a row away and three chairs in front of his elder brother, purposely and painfully avoiding him once again.

Hikaru absentmindedly twirled his pencil in one hand and propped his head on the other, completely unaware of the lesson going on up front of the class room. He stared down at the wooden desk imagining little designs in the swirling wood pattern.

Once again today Kaoru hadn't spoken a word to him, or even spared him a passing glance.

Being too absorbed in his thoughts Hikaru didn't hear the teacher's first call. "Hikaru!" He jerked upright. "Hikaru, what's the atomic number for Molybdenum on the Periodic Table?" The students were supposed to be memorizing the Periodic Table for the past few lessons but Hikaru made no effort to even try.

So he sat there like an idiot, a lost expression on his face.

"Forty-two," Kaoru''s clear sweet voice rang somewhere in front of him. Hikaru blushed stupidly and stared at his brother's back. _Why did he help me?_

Kaoru could feel his twins gaze boring into him, hot on his back. He again, for the hundredth time in the past few months, resisted the urge to turn and stare his Hikaru. He thought that it would get easier to be away from his brother the longer they were apart, but the longing in Kaoru's heart for him only increased. It was becoming acutely challenging to stay away from Hikaru.

When the bell rang Kaoru quickly gathered his books and hurried out of the classroom in an attempt to escape his brother's questions he was sure were coming. Hikaru caught up to him anyway, and he let out a hiss of frustration.

Hikaru hesitated as he followed a step behind his double, who paid no mind to him. "Why did you help me?"

"Why not?"

Hikaru stopped and watched his now allusive twin walk away.

In the club room afterward the twins sat entertaining a group of regulars. They squeaked and swooned when they did their "brotherly love act." _And thats just what it feels like now recently, _Hikaru thought, _An act._Whenever they did this routine now, however, they didn't lay it on so thickly. Kaoru always held back, a bored look in his eyes.

Hikaru carried a tray of hot tea toward their couch, deep in thought. Did his brother merely get bored of him, like a child gets bored of a toy? They'd never _not_wanted the other around. Why the sudden change in Kaoru?

Tripping over his own feet Hikaru was jerked back into his surroundings, "Uh!" The inevitable happened: the tray of tea fell into Kaoru's lap, the freshly brewed liquid wetting him thoroughly. Kaoru gritted his teeth and gasped as it burned him.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry!" Hikaru exclaimed kneel next to his brother — hands frantically trying to dry him with some invisible cloth.

"I'm...," Kaoru winced, "okay..." Drawing in a hissing breath he stood up.

Haruhi and the rest of the club rushed over, "Are you okay?" The younger twin just gave a single nod.

"Come on; I'll take you to the nurse," Haruhi offered, reaching for his hand. Before she could a long slender hand grabbed it first.

"I will," Hikaru said, his heart ached at even the thought of hurting Kaoru. _Anyway, _he thought, _Kaoru and Haruhi have been spending a lot of time together recently..._Hikaru felt a need to keep them apart. The feeling nagged and hurt — it made him angry at Haruhi, he wanted her to leave. He didn't understand it at all.

Kaoru nodded to Haruhi, telling her it was okay and that he wanted to go with Hikaru. Whatever got him to the nurse quicker, that didn't involve the two of them wasting time fighting.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, the she withdrew her hand slowly and nodded once.

Hikaru half dragged Kaoru out of the club room, his only thought to get him to the nurse and make sure he wasn't hurt too bad.

Kaoru fought to control his breathing. He glanced down at his hand — long, pale fingers grasped it firmly. It seemed to burn where his brother touched it... Hikaru was holding his hand. Kaoru longed to grip it back, to hold hands with his twin, but resisted, his neck already burning. By the time they got to their destination he'd almost forgot about the burn.

Hikaru pushed their way roughly through the door into the wide room, "Nurse!" He practically shoved Kaoru towards her, "He's burnt!"

The small nurse dressed in too much white rushed over to him, "Come over here, sweetie," she said in a gentle honey-coated voice. The eldest son watched shakily as the little woman brushed her hand lightly over the burn, making his little brother wince, making him in turn too.

He had hurt Kaoru, while selfishly wondering why he didn't want him, out over his own clumsiness. Hikaru felt ashamed and miserable, he looked down at the floor.

"You'll be just fine, sweetheart. The burn should heal up in a couple days. Take this to numb the worst of the pain, it should wear off by tomorrow, though," The tiny nurse handed him a small round capsule. He took it thankfully.

Kaoru glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes — he was staring down and looked uncomfortable.

Getting off the bed, paper crackling annoyingly, he paced over to his Hikaru only to stop a ways off.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry!" Hikaru looked up quickly, a tortured expression on his face.

The youngest Hitachiin raised one hand, "It's okay. You didn't mean to." Then he turned on his heel and back to the club room without another word or signs he'd actually forgave him.

_I've got to fix this. I can't take it much longer... _Kaoru hated to see his twin this upset, and himself being the cause... Yes, he'd noticed for a while Hikaru's attitude — depressed. But he, himself, wasn't any better.

Hikaru felt like he'd been pushed away again. He'd done something to anger his twin, and in doing so widened the distressing gap between them. Instead of going back to the club room he went to the restroom and sat on the floor of a closed stall and cried.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Heartfelt Confession

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but this storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heartfelt Confession**

* * *

After Kaoru got back to the nurse's office he sat with a whole new wave of worried guests. They noticed that Hikaru wasn't there as did he and the rest of the club, bur he simply dismissed the matter. He didn't know where Hikaru was either. For the past three months whenever someone brought up Hikaru and him always changed the subject.

_Could I have hurt his feelings by leaving so quickly? _he thought, _But I've been hurting Hikaru for a long time now. I hate it. I hate ignoring him and pretending I don't care for him. I can't take it._

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru greeted casually as the only female in the host club came by with fresh tea and didn't acknowledge his being there — when she was finished she walked swiftly away without a word.

So things were back to the way they used to be between Kaoru and Haruhi. She hated him once again, and he knew it. He'd went so willingly with his brother the she must have thought that they were back together. He'd given up Hikaru for Haruhi, that was all it took to get her. But this time it'd be harder to get her back. All the lonely hours without his brother that had seemed to stretch out forever wasted, just to be pushed away _and_lose his brother. Surely Hikaru hated him now, too, after the unforgivable way he'd acted.

Could he win him back? Would it be easier than torturing himself to get Haruhi?

When the last of the guests departed, Kaoru decided to wait on Hikaru.

"Where's Hika-Chan?" Honey asked from his perch on Mori's shoulders. Kaoru shook his head in response, ignoring Tamaki'sflirting with a reluctant and unresponsive Haruhi,

Kyoya paced up to them, "Hikaru has been gone for quite a time now. Should I send a search for him?"

"No!" Kaoru answered instantly. They looked at him. "Uh... I'll go look for him. Thanks anyway, Kyoya." The third son nodded knowingly, the same look on Honey's face; just how much of this had they guessed? All well, it didn't matter now. It was over, hopefully.

Nearly dashing out into the hallways, Kaoru started opening doors, peeking inside, and calling softly. He was beginning to think he'd gone home when when a low whimper sounded from the next room: the bathroom. _Oh... _Kaoru frowned.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said gently.

Hikarusuppressed all of his sobs at the sound of his brother's voice, he couldn't let him see him like this. The elder twin was sitting on the floor in the small space between the toilet and hinged door, hugging his knees. He could see Kaoru's shinny black shoes under the door of the closed stall. He was quiet, thinking he'd pass over and go away.

"Hikaru..." A few minutes passed. Kaoru leaned against a sink in front of his twin, waiting for him to answer.

When Hikaru figured Kaoru wasn't going until he said something he whispered hoarsely "Kaoru."

"What are you doing in here?"

Hikaru could tell Kaoru he was crying over him. "Nothing," he lied.

"Why were you crying?"

"No reason..." _Damn... he heard me..._

A hint of annoyance crept into Kaoru's tone, "Don't lie!"

"Ah...!" Hikaru's heart heart more to hear his twin mad at him.

"Get out here." When Hikaru said nothing, Kaoru added in thick command, "Now."

Hikaru got up immediately, wiped the remaining tears drying on his face away, and opened the door to see Kaoruperched on a sink - both hands gripping the sides firmly. His stern gaze locked on him.

"Now, why were you crying?" Kaoru tryed again, feeling he already knwe the answer.

Hikaru looked down at the tile floor. "I—I was sad," I wasn't a lie—he _was _sad... and lonley, and heart-broken...

"About what?" Kaoru pressed. His voice softened, no longer needing to be harsh, not that he ever wanted to. He hated making him cry.

Hikaru's voice cracked a little, more tears betrayed him, "I mi— ... I've mi— misses y— you... I'm so lon— ley... W-why...? I'm so... sorry..." He shook with sorrow. How weak and childish must he seem in the eyes of the one he loved right this instant? He was ashamed.

Kaoru suppressed a grin, he knew now that Hikaru missed him like he had vice-versa. He also wanted him. "Sorry for what?!" Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru, "What...?"

"What have you to be sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

The Hitachiin heir stood there like a dim-wit.

"I'm sorry. I never should have hurt you like that... I want you so much that I just can't resist you. Is that enough to say that I miss you?" he smiled warmly. "So... We should probably get out of the girl's restroom," Kaoru murmured. Hikaru flushed a deep red. Kaoru laughed, "I'll meet you at the car. I've got to someone real quick. Wait for me!"

As Kaoru ran from the restroom — smiling up a storm — Hikaru nodded slowly. _What... the heck?_He was confused but happy. Thinking about what had just happened he walked outside and stood beside the black limo, feeling the cool breeze on his face.

Kaoru found Haruhi just as she was getting ready to leave after cleaning up. "Hey, Haruhi!" He called. She kept walking; he ran and stopped in front of her.

"What?" she gave in with a frustrated hiss.

"Uh... concerning Hikaru..." she waited for him to continue, "I'm sorry. But he _is_ my brother, and I would rather—"

"Kaoru, it's wrong!" she argued.

He breathed, "I know..."

"Then why—"

"But I don't care."

She looked at him hard.

"Haruhi, I like you and all, but Hikaru... he needs me, and I need him."

A few seconds later, "OK."

"OK?" he was confused

Looking away from his face she huffed, "Do whatever you want, it's never stopped you before." He gazed at her until she gave him a small encouraging smile, he returned it. "So then... good luck?"

"Heh. Thanks. You're cool with it?" he wondered.

"Well...not really, but it's you two who will be called 'gay-wads,'" Haruhi admitted.

Kaoru chuckled at that, "All well. It's true, isn't it?"

"Hm..." They walked with each other out of the school.

Hikaru was getting anxious, hopping from foot to foot where he waited by the car. His heart leaped when his brother emerged from the double doors, then sank again as he held it open for Haruhi.

The same hateful pang and hurt—almost a sense of betrayal—from earlier shot through him, making him bite his lip. He remembered what Kaoru had once told him when he'd felt like this before towards Tono: _"Your probably jealus..."_

They stood an chatted for moment before his younger brother turned and approached him.

The way Kaoru ran released butterflies in Hikaru's stomach. His hair bobbed up and down, the soft sound of his footfall on the stone walk. _You're beautiful, Kooru, _he thought, _Why am I not used to seeing you?_

Kaoru smiled brightly to see that his brother had waited for him like he'd asked. "Hey," Kaoru ginned, holding the limo door open for him.

Hikaru blushed and looked away, forgetting his jealousy, murmuring his thanks as he climbed in. Kaoru got in beside him, the older twin moved over to give him room.

"Straight home, please," he old their showfer. Hikaru stiffened in surprised as his younger brother scooted over and sat clse to him. Very close. He didn't want to shy way from him.

Kaoruhesitated, unsure on what to do now that he was with his twin. Their arms were touching Hikaru's stiff but slowly relaxing.

Kaoru glanced at the driver, checking his eyes, tem found Hikaru's hand and held it tightly. This surprised Hikaru further but on nstincethe gripped it back, entwining their fingers. They both enjoyed the warmth of their shared closeness.

Hikaru snuggled up against his younger brother closing his eyes and leaned his head on his shoulder. Kaoru pressed his lips to Hikaru's golden hai, smelling lavender.

The breathing in front of them changed: harder, fatser, almost gasping. Kaoru glanced up in the rear-view mirror; the driver looked sick, the blood drained from his features, and horrified. Kaoru smirked and cupped Hikaru's chin in one long hand, bringing his face up only inches from his own.

This brought the reaction he was hoping for. Supremely startled — his brother in silent historics as well — the twins' new shouferr brought the vehicle to an almost abrupt stop. He blurted, only to anxious to have rid of them, "We've arrived!"

Kaoru snickered, grabbing Hikaru's wrist and dragging him away.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cared what she thought," Kaoru said as they entered through the big, hand-crafted, wooden door of the Hitachiin Mansion.

_She? _Hikaru thought,_Haruhi?_

"Now," he said, chipper again, grinning from ear-to-ear, "I'll make it up to you."

They felt the hot, curious gazes of the maids and servants as they ascended the wide carpeted staircase in the main room, Hikaru in tow. Little squeeks and giggles outnumbered the grunts of awkwardness as Kaoru rapped his arm around his twin's waist to lead him along.

Hikaru was blushing furiously by the time they reached his room. Kaoru shut the door behind them, clicking softly. Hikaru watched as he ambled calmly over and drew the dark red curtains. The room now a few shades darker, though the dim evening light still glowed — tinting the furniture light honey — escaping the drapes.

Hikaru's breathing hitched as his twin stoad toward him. "Hikaru, I _do_ want you. Don't you _ever_think otherwise," Kaoru said. He wrapped one arm around Hikaruwaist, the other behind his neck, fingers playing lazily with his hair. "But," he breathed, "do _you_ want _me?_"

There were a million ways he could answer that question, a million possibilities, a trillion words. But in his daze distracted by Kaoru's little touches, he picked the two corniest, clasical words, "I do."

Kaoru smiled, he had him, had who he wanted. He'd won him back, though he admitted he probably didn't deserve it. Spinning him around he backed him into the bed. The edge hit the back of his legs, making his knees buckled and he fell backwards — half on, half off the mattress. Kaoru climbed on top of him after he'd scooted up, carefully placing himself so that barely any of his weight was on his brother.

Kaoru'shands messed with Hikaru's shirt while the elder twin's groped Kaoru's chest and slim hips.

Kaoru placed chaste kissed down his jawline and neck. When he'd gotten the last button loose on Hikaru's uniform he whispered, "Lean up." Obediantly he did so, Kaoru slid it off then quickly got his own off. Their linens disappeared to some unknown spot on the floor.

They couldn't get close enough, bodies crushed together. Hikaru's hands the only thing between their bare chests.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whined softy, breathing heavy, "The door's unlocked. We can't do this. What if someone come in. What if—!"

Kaorucrashed his lips to his brother's to shut him up, fighting a grin when he moaned into the kiss.

Hikaru pulled away, Kaoru pouted, and sat halfway up, "Shh... listen."

"No! You can't go in," a maid's voice drifted to them from right outside their door.

"Why not? I want to talk to my sons," Mrs. Hitachiin said; she'd just gotten home.

"Uh... because they're not here," another maid.

"Oh really?" their mom's voice sceptical.

"Yes, ma'am. And... this room is getting cleaned. For your own safty please don't go in. We're using chemicals you're highly allergic to. You remember last time, ma'am?"

When the clicking footsteps of highheels faded away and sighs of releif could be heard they relaxed. Kaoru chuckled softly, "So the maids are covering for us."

"So it seems...," Hikaru agreed in a whisper tone.

Kaoru grinned mischievously, "Where were we?"

Clothes got in the way, even skin seemed a barrier. Pretty soon all linens involved were boxers and the sheets in which they were tangled.

"Hikaru...."

"Kaoru...."

"Hikaru!"

"Oh, Kaoru!"

"STOP!"

Hikaru immediately jerked himself away at the urgency in his voice. Tears of pain rolled down Kaoru's face, this made Hikaru also tear up, "Kaoru, I'm sorry...."

"No... Not you...The medicine... wore off," Kaoru clenched his teeth, holding his lower half. It took a moment for Hikaru to comprehend — his burn, it must be hurting worse now. It wasn't his fault after all.

Then he remembered who gave it to him.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh...," he hushed as the pain nulled with the numbing heat and neddles of sharp pain. "Acident... 't doesn't matter..."

"Kaoru..."

The younger brother hesitated, he'd wanted to say something since he couldn't remember how long. Now didn't seem the best time to do so, though. He'd just have to make it.

He pressed his lips to Hikaru in another heated kiss, flicking his tongue around the other's mouth — re-exploring. He traced little fiery designs on his arm. Hikaru pulled him deeper into the kiss, forgetting everything else. After a few more minutes of arousing they had to break apart for air.

Kaoru took the chance, "Hikaru?"

"Hm...?" he practically purred.

Taking a deep breath to gain courage he whispered, "I love you Hikaru. I love you now and I always will."

Hikaru's mind went blank, thoroughly vacant. When he could think again his thought were incomprehensible, racing fast. His heart finally slowed to a somewhat normal pace. _Did he... just confess?_ Sure, they'd used those three word — _"I love you" _— many times before, but tonight they took on a special significance.

"I love you, too," his own words sounded questionable to even his ears.

Kaoru detected his uncertainty and frowned. Maybe now wasn't as good a time to confess as he'd thought. Was Hikaru leading him on this time?

_I do love him. Right? _Hikaru thought. Painfully looking into Kaoru's hurt eyes he remembered all that had happened. After losing his little brothe oncehe understood what, and how, it was like without him. He didn't want to share Kaoru. Hikaru loved his little touches and touching him. It felt right. Why was it he was sad when Kaoruwas sad, happy when he was happy, yet so sad when he was too happy with Haruhi?

I_s this love? Is this what love feels like?_

A hollow tear slid down Kaoru's cheek. Hikarucradled his face in one hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Kaoru, of course I love you. Until the end of time," these words sincere.

That was enough to convince Kaoru, he could hear the truth in it. He wasn't just imagining it, not _just _hearing what he wanted to hear.

As they were falling asleep in eachother's arms Hikaru whispered, "Won't they find it weird in the morning if they find you my room?"

"Probably. And _our_room..." They both smiled — a personal heaven.

**(Morning)**

Hikaru was awaken by uneven breathing beside him. At first he was alarmed, then he heard a yawn and remembered Koaru had moved back into this room.

It was a few moments until he felt the pain in his lower half — his thoughts slowly dripped back to him. Last night. Did the really _do_ that?

Kaou was grinning as he opened his eyes and sat halfway up. Hikaru sat beside him. It felt right to wake up beside him again.

"Mornin'," he yawned.

"Mn...," Hikaru replied, scowling. He felt guilty.

Kaoru noticed, and knew that he was the one who should feel guilty, but he wasn't for what they did last night. He only felt that wretched emotion for leaving him in the first place.

Kaoru stretched his hand out to caress Hikaru's cheek, but before it could reach Hikaru purposefully jumped up and ran to the closet. "We're going to e late for school," he quickly made an excuse. Annoyed — hand still raised — Kaoru glared at the clock.

When Kaoru had joined him at the sink he rushed away. He stood at the end of the bed and watched as his brother rushed around the room.

"Let's see... It should take 20 minutes to eat and get to to school. It's 7:32 're not even dressed!" Hikaru rambled on, avoiding eye-contact. Was _this_ his excuse to distract himself from his brother. Pathetic.

"Hikaru," Kaoru interrupted him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he pushed him down, "Shut-up."

Kaoru was sitting on Hikaru. The older twin blushed deeply. "Hikaru...," he whined and looked away, squirming.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kaoru whisper in his ear.

"W-what?" Hikaru stuttered, he couldn't think straight.

He sighed "I said I'm sorry. For everything. Am I forgiven?"

"You always were," he whispered.

"Then what? This shouldn't be awkward." He let his hand snake its way under Hikaru's shirt.

He gasped, fighting pleasure.

"But you're right," Kaoru stood. "We should be getting to school." _Screw school..._

Hikaru was oddly disappointed.

Their regular driver was back — he kept his poker face and ignored th twins' flirting.

At school girls sighed and crooned as the Hitachiin brothers walked through the hallways hand-in-hand, and at their improved brotherly love "act." Renge made up her usual dramatic stories of forbidden love — which Kaoru had to admit they hit the mark somewhat in their lives.

Kyoya had secretly gotten pictures of their PDAs and made albums of them. He was pleased to see that they'd sold out in the first two days.

Hunny was peppy.

Haruhi was... Haruhi.

Milord was overjoyed that Kaoru wasn't hanged around Haruhi as much.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood shoulder-to-shoulder against the far wall, not really watching the commotion Tono was making. Their hands found each other.

"Kaoru?"

"Hm...?"

"Don't leave me again."

"Never again."

* * *


	4. Epilogue: Twisted Future

**Most people usually picture Kaoru as they uke, and I do too, but I had to make Hikaru it to fit the story ideal. Kaoru's more mature and realizes his feeling first.  
I think I'll make another story with Kaoru as the uke next (if I get around to it...).  
Last chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

It was years later and the Hitachiin twins were still going steady. _Everyone_now knew that they were together, even their own parents. Most people disapproved, but the brothers made it quite clear that nobody should interfere, nor would they. Once, their dad tried to split them up by sending Kaoru to go study abroad. He refused to go and a few days later a new software product his dad's company had just put out failed to sell, costing them thousands. Mr. Hitachiin knows his sons did it but they refuse to tell him how. (How: They got Kyoya to tell big businesses and broadcast over radio and TV to not buy the product because it had defects.)

The host club had somehow survived another three years. After losing Hunny and Mori when they graduated Tamaki hosted auditions for new members. To his surprise (not to the rest of the club, though), only three of the hundreds of boys in the Ouran High School district wanted to join. Naturally they all made it by default — Tamaki promising to train to be perfect like himself.

Tamaki had finally confessed his undying love to Haruhi. To no one's suprise Haruhi loved him too, so now they were dating. Tamaki's ultra ego couldn't support being gay, thus exposing Haruhi's secret. The news of her being a girl turned at least ten of her regulars lesbo. Kyoya thought it would be a good ideal to keep her in the club for profit; Tamaki was completely against it. Fine with Haruhi — free from hosting at last! The Host Club vice president was disappointed.

Which brings us to Kyoya, now a senior now, as well as Tamaki, had bought out and outsmarted several buisnesses that he now owned and ran _very_skillfully. Being so successful, the youngest son had over-passed his older brothers. He's received multiple awards for his achievements and high recognition, being at such a young age; yet he thought nothing of his certificates, trophies, and plaques. "They're just there to take up space," he had once mumbled.

The twins' brotherly love still entertained the guests as much, if not more, as it did three years ago. Their hearts still leaped at every small touch, every gentle word, and every time they almost kissed. The lovers didn't take it to the extremes at school but it _was_ more intense.

"Hikaru, you're such a messy eater. You've got chocolate on you," Kaoru said, smiling. He leaned over him and licked the chocolate off of his lover's lips. This brought an arouse of dramatic swooning and one girl even fainted. Hikaru resisted the urge to pull Hikaru in and start making out right then and there. Finally, to Hikaru's uncertain relief, Kaoru sat back down right close beside him.

"Thanks," Hikaru said. He examined the cupcake he'd been eating, then said, knowing his brother would pretend to disagree, "Aren't muffins just ugly cupcakes?"

"No, I thing muffins are cute," Kaoru rejected, reciting his line.

Hikaru snorted, "You'd think a turd was cute!"

Looking hurt, Koaru stood, fists clenched, "If it looked like you I wouldn't think it was cute, baka!"

"On the contrary, if it looked like me I think It'd be very cute. You know why?" Kaoru didn't answer, he just turned away, arms crossed. Hikaru grabbed his bother's thin hips from behind and set him on his lap, Kaoru squeaked. "Because _you're_ cute, and you look like me."

Kaoru blushed and murmured, "I take back what I said before. A Hikaru-turd would be really cute." It took everything the twins had to keep a straight face at the stupid conversation they'd just acted. The girls awed.

When Hikaru's and Kaoru's guests had all left they went over to watch Tamaki's pitiful attempts to train the new Hosts.

"Now remember, be her knight in shining armor. Sweep her off her feet," Tamaki said, they nodded furiously. "The closer you get to them, the more beauty increases." His face has only inches from a regular's deep red blushing one.

"In other words, be a total horny kissaholic," the twins chipped in. The trainies laughed and the girl that Milord was holding slapped him and walked away, which made them all, excuse the 'king', laugh harder.

"You little brats...," Tamaki trailed off furiously.

"Buh-bye, your royal libidinous[1]," they bowed out the doors and began to walk home.

Hikaru peeked at Kaoru from the corner of his eyes, surely he hadn't forgotten what day it was? Well, he'd just have to remind him. Kaoru was dazed when Hikaru pulled him off of the sidewalk and into a wooded area, out of sight from the street. The elder twin pulled his lover in, one hand on his waist the other tangled in his hair, kissing him roughly. Sparks of passion never ceased nor dwindled, no mater how long or much they loved each other. The kisses got softer and Kaoru's head was spinning. When they split apart to breath Kaoru clung to Hikaru dizzily and asked, lightheaded, "Not that I mind but... what was that for?" He was smiling with his arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck.

"You don't remember? Sheesh, Koaru...," Hikaru whispered in his ear, "It's our anniversary."

It all clicked in Kaoru's headnow, it was exactly 3 years from the day they got back together and officially declared their love. He blushed.

Kaoru chuckled at his brother's forgetfulness. "Let's go home and have a replay of that night," he said seductively and taking Kaoru's hand and leading him out of the trees. They walked hand-in-hand down the path home as the sun dipped down, sending long shadows upon Tokyo.

Kaoru knew that Hikaru was his, and his only, forever. They shared a special bond that no one else understood. Yes, they were brothers, twins, homosexual, and very much in love. They would stay together no mater what, till the end of time. What a twisted, wonderful future.

* * *

**Well, that's the last of it. Was it OK? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
